The Lost Quiver Ch 4
Chapter 4: This is a Knife We managed to jump on the train about ten seconds before it left the station. Megan was mumbling under her breath about some idiot who can’t even come up with a simple plan. Abrams was telling us how he would have been fine without our help and I was stuck in the middle. I was kind of wondering how they made it down here without killing each other, or more accurately, Megan killing him. Megan fell asleep after the first hour or so and I tugged at Abrams’ and motioned for him to follow me. We took a seat a few rows away and I looked around to make sure there weren’t a lot of people around. “How long have you known you’re a demigod. I mean you don’t look that old; what are you 12 or 13?” I asked him. I don’t know what I did to upset him but he crossed his arms and let a scowl cross his face. “I’m almost 15 you moron!” he blurted. “I’ve known for almost six months now.” That would explain why I had never met him before. He must have arrived at camp shortly after I left. The next thing I asked him about was that belt he had pulled the nun chucks from. “Oh that, it was a gift from my father. It allows me to pull out any weapon I can think of. I just saw this action movie and the guy was beating up everyone with a pair. I thought I would try it out. I didn’t need your help you know; I had everything under control.” And I thought I was confident, but this guy practically radiated it. That could have been a good thing if he wasn’t so bad at fighting. I tried to find out more about him and maybe I could get him to choose a weapon he might be good with. “So you’re a child of Ares; I’ve always wondered how that weapon thing works. Do you just know how to use a weapon or do you need extra training. What’s the deal?” I asked hoping he would take the bait; he did. “We know how a weapon works as long as it is meant to be a weapon. I mean it isn’t like I could grab a broom and take down a hydra,” he said. I doubt he could take down a hydra with a tank. “But we learn to use a weapon faster than most people. It cuts out all that boring training you have to do.” “Maybe you should think about a weapon that fits you; for me it is my hammer. Megan has twin swords, my friend Erika uses a vine whip,” I said remembering how Erika didn’t know what was happening and made me feel kind of down. “Why limit myself to one when I can use any weapon I can think up? I mean I could use a mace, or a battle axe, maybe even a hammer.” I was starting to see a pattern in the weapons he was picking. They were the kinds of weapons that were flashy and you see a lot in movies about knights or Vikings. But for a guy his size, they just didn’t seem practical, just a weapon he could show off. How could he pull a battle axe out anyway? I thought about some of the weapons I had seen the other campers use, something flashy but would be a good weapon for him. Then something came to mind. “Have you even thought about using a trench knife?” “What in the underworld is that, it sounds dumb; I know what a trench is, it is a place where people hide. I’m not like that, I don’t hide from anything,” he said as he kept going on and on. I looked around the car to see if anyone was around, but there wasn’t. I imagined a trench knife in my mind and while he was busy with his rant, I twisted his belt buckle and reached into a pocket. I felt something form around my hand and when I pulled it out, there was a trench knife in my hand just as I had pictured. Abrams stopped talking for a second and looked at it. “That thing looks awesome, I could stab something and then turn around and punch it in the face!” he cheered as it looked like he went to his own world of him busting heads. I put the knife back in his pocket and walked back to my seat next to Megan. She was still asleep even after all the noise Abrams was making a full ten rows back. It was already dark and I couldn’t see very far out the window. Megan’s head fell on to my shoulder after a sudden shift in the tracks, but I didn’t do anything to try and move her. We had gotten close during the summer and I sent her an Iris message every few weeks to see how she was doing, but it was nice to see her in person given the circumstances. “I hope you will look after my daughter,” came a voice that sounded like the same tone Megan normally talked to people in; it was her mother, Athena. Chapter 5: How I Met Your Mother [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111